In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a construction for the wheels utilized in combination with luggage. The use of wheels attached to the side or edges of luggage containers is a common expedient. Wheels in combination with luggage and with a telescoping handle or pullstrap are now common occurrences, and many variations of products of this nature are available. Typically the wheels are provided in pairs and are attached to a lower edge or bottom of the luggage.
In this manner transport of the luggage in a particular direction is facilitated. However, to alter the direction or alter the orientation of the luggage which is being transported via the wheels becomes impractical. In other words, the wheels are typically attached to the luggage with the intention that the luggage will be pulled along a surface in a particular direction and in a particular manner. The option or possibility of reorienting the luggage for pulling in a different direction is typically not a capability of a wheeled system particularly a system involving two parallel wheels. Thus there has developed a need for a wheeled system which will enable alteration in the orientation of transport of the luggage by means of the wheels.